


Verdigris

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, character introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he closes his eyes, he sees green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdigris

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.Net.

When he closes his eyes, he sees green. Sometimes, it’s a snake, glittering menacingly against a metal background. Other times, it’s banners and pennants. Mostly, though, it’s the glow of a lake, and the corpses that dragged him down, down…

He avoids mirrors. He doesn't want to see green eyes staring back at him, nor does he want to recognize the green tears etched forever upon his face. Green shouldn't haunt him when he has his eyes open. Open eyes are for seeing the present, not the past. They’re for seeing the white uniforms, the false sun, the ground beneath his feet; they’re not meant to notice green, or black, or the bone-like masks.

Serving a madman is nothing new. He’s done it once before, he knows. He’d born that man’s mark as well, although on his arm rather than over his heart. This is something he can do effortlessly, and, as long as he is given power over others, he’s happy to. After all, he is (and was) superior; most everyone else is trash compared to him. Still, the thought of bat-like ears and a wrinkled snout keep him from revealing his true power to his new lord.

He tries to forget, but he can’t. Every time he eats another soul, he remembers the title, Death Eater. Whenever he fires a cero (green, again), he recalls a piece of wood held firmly in his grip, giving off a blast of the same color. He tries to forget, because that’s not him anymore, but he can’t, because that’s who he used to be. He’s not sure what to feel, so he settles for apathy. And when Aizen assigns him nihilism, Ulquiorra thinks it horribly appropriate.


End file.
